


Just a Common Cold

by sans_souci2



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2





	1. Chapter 1

“Nice of you to join us Riggs.”

Murtaugh watches his partner ignore Avery and drop down next to him.

_No surprise there._

While Avery launches into his briefing, he gives him eighty percent of his attention. The other twenty percent goes to the guy next to him with his legs sprawled out as he sips on his carry out cup of coffee.

_You just can’t take the Texas out of the guy._

_Wait a minute._

Out of the corner of his eye Murtaugh notices something. 

There's a string attached to a tea bag label on the side of Rigg's cup.

_Since when does he drink tea?_

It takes about twenty minutes for Avery to wrap things up. As soon as he does, they head out of his office. Riggs takes the lead as usual. Following him Murtaugh has a chance to appraise and appreciate.

 _Something’s up_.

He can’t put his finger on it but something's going on with Riggs. The minute they’re alone he calls him on it but as usual Mr. Avoid and Evade lives up to his name.

“Nothing’s going on Roge. What the hell are you talking about? All I know is a hell of a ballsy execution by the Cinco Nuevo boys just took place in China Town. Now how do you want to get started on this thing?”

“I don’t.”

“Oh really? So this is some kind of  work slow down on your part or some such thing?”

“No Riggs. This is me asking you if you’re okay. You…you look a little peaked.”

“Peaked? Really? Last person who said that to me was my Grandma.”

“Then I’m in good company.”

“Shit Roge. Let’s just get to work, how about it?”

“Fine with me. As soon as you come clean.”

“Jesus.” After he says it, Riggs doubles over, fighting not to cough but failing.

The way his shoulders quake makes Murtaugh just a little more committed to his mission. “Oh I see," he says. "Mr. Invincible has a bit of a cold ?”

“And the reason... you sound so delighted by the fact is?”

“I’m not delighted Riggs. No way am I delighted. I just wish you’d get real with me, you know, fess up when you’re a little under the weather.”

“Okay, I’m a little under the weather. There. Satisfied?”

“No I’m not satisfied. When did you start feeling sick? “

“I don’t know. You shouldn’t care. Jesus. You’re worse than my mother.”

“Come on Riggs. How long you been sick?”

“Fuck Roge, I don’t know. Last night I woke up drenched in sweat. This morning I can’t take a decent breath without wanting to cough. There. You got enough details? “

“Yes I do.” After Murtaugh says it, he pulls out his phone and punches in a number. “Hold on a minute,” he tells Riggs.

A second later-

“Hey Trish how’s it going.”

“What’s wrong Roger?”

“Now why would you ask that?”

“ Maybe because you never call me in the middle of the day to ask me how’s it going.”

“Okay. You got me. What’s wrong is that our buddy is feeling a little under the weather.”

“Martin?”

“One and the same.”

“Roger! Is he okay?”

“Yes he’s okay- he’s just got a little cold-a run of the mill common cold that’s got him feeling kinda lousy.”

“So why are you calling me?”

“I’m calling you because I was wondering if you would mind if Riggs stayed with us for a little while- just until he feels better.”

“Roger! Why would you even think you had to ask me? Of course it’s okay.”

“Thanks babe. I just wanted to be sure.”

___~____


	2. Chapter 2

On the drive home Riggs pretends to be asleep; at least Murtaugh thinks that’s what he’s doing. There's no way to be sure the way the guy’s sprawled in the seat with his hand draped across his eyes.

It's not like it really matters.  _At least the dummy finally had the good sense to agree to the plan_

He glances over and, for a second, feels a little sorry for his partner. Just a little. _Trish in Florence Nightingale mode can be a little intimidating._ As he’s thinking it Riggs lets out  a sad little groan and Murtaugh is back to being 100% sure.

_The man is sick. The man needs someone to take care of him._

________~_________

When the garage door goes up, Trish waiting for them. By the time Murtaugh stops the car she’s next to it, peering in with a worried look on her face.

“So here’s your patient,” he tells her as he comes around to open Riggs’ door.

“How's he feeling, babe?”

“I’m not sure. He slept most of the way here-except when he was sneezing or coughing.” Then, ducking his head in the car, “Okay buddy this is your stop.”

Damn if the guy doesn’t pull off an academy winning just waking up, feeling sick and confused act. “Wha….where?” he asks blearily and then when he sees Trish. “Oh hey Trish, I- he starts coughing before he can finish what he's saying..

“Shh, Martin. Don’t talk. Let’s get you into the house and into bed.”

Riggs rears back, looking alarmed, “Bed? I don’t need to-“

“Hush,” she tells him, leading him through the kitchen and toward the family room.

When they reach the couch he slows down and tries to negotiate, “I can just crash here if it’s okay with-“

“You will do no such thing, Martin.”

“But I’m - it’s-it’s only what 5 o’clock?”

Steering him toward the stairs, “It doesn’t matter what time it is Martin. You’re sick. You need to have a warm bath, get into some nice clean pajamas and then into bed. From the sound of that cough of yours you need some Vicks on your chest too.”

Riggs looks a little terrified. He actually grabs the bannister to stop his forward progress. Wide-eyed, he looks over his shoulder at Roger and hisses, “ _What_ is she talking about?“

“Just do what she tells you to,” Murtaugh advises. “You’re in good hands, trust me.”

“But I-“

“Come upstairs this minute Martin,” Trish orders. “I did not leave work early to have you hem and haw like this.”

 “You heard her partner. Trust me, it’s not worth fighting –no way you’ gonna win.” Arm over his shoulders, Murtaugh walks Riggs up the stairs and into the guest room. Trish is at the foot of the bed with one of Roger’s old robes draped over her arm.

“Here you go, Martin, take off those clothes and put this on.”

“But I-“

“Do not give me any lip Riggs. You are sick and we are going to take care of you. Do you understand me?”

“I uh-but I don’t need to-“

Trish’s slim, long nailed finger pressed firmly across his lips stops him in mid sentence. “I’m going to run you a hot bath- when I came back you best be out of those clothes and in that robe.”

Both men watch her walk down the hall and then look at each other. Roger smiling, RIggs stammering, “Come on. T-this is nuts: how about I just head home-“

“Ah ah ah, slow down there cowboy. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Look I appreciate what you’re trying to do but I’ll be fine.”

“Buddy if you don’t want my very strong and very determined wife to help you out of those clothes of yours I suggest you stop talking and start stripping.”

“Is she-does she plan to _give_ me a bath?” Riggs is both incredulous and scared as he pulls off his boots and starts unbuckling his belt.

“Not in the strict sense of the word At least I don’t think so. But I’ll tell you what, if she did plan to do it, she would.”

Stripped down to his boxers, Riggs grabs the robe off the bed and puts it on. It’s too big and he looks comical enough for Murtaugh to snicker. After he slips off his boxers and while he’s trying to get the robe tied, out of nowhere he starts sneezing. Not once or as is most common, twice, but five times. They’re wicked, earthshaking sneezes-the kind that immediately make his eyes water and his nose run.

“Hold on, I got you covered,” Roger tells him, grabbing a box of tissues from the bedside table and handing it to him. “Here you go.”

With tears rolling down his cheeks Riggs, drops down on the bed to blow his nose. He’s on the third tissue when he starts coughing. It’s not a deep from the chest cough, it’s from his throat where what's in his nose is dripping down and wrecking havoc.

“What’s going on?”

“Your patient is just doing a little sneezing and coughing and what not.”

“Oh you poor thing, Martin. You look miserable. Here. Stand up and let me tie this for you.”

Murtaugh watches amused as his partner does as he’s told. Wiping at his cheeks the guy stands in full surrender. _No surprise. Trish is a force to be reckoned with._.

All business and seemingly oblivious to Rigg’s bareness underneath it, she pulls the robe around him and ties it. “Come on sweetheart”, she tells him, “Let’s get you in the tub.”

_____~_____


	3. Chapter 3

RJ peeks into the guest room where he’s been explicitly told not to venture but hey, it’s Riggs who’s hanging out in there and the two of them kinda have a thing. 

“Hey…buddy." Riggs surprises him- going from eyes closed and looking like he’s sound asleep to being wide awake. 

“Oh-hey. I was just going to ask you if you needed anything?” 

After a deep, cough-free breath, “No. I’m good. Your mom has worked some kind of magic on me.” 

RJ takes a few steps into the room before his nose flares and he says, “Agh. She’s got that Vicks shit on you?”

“Watch your language.” 

“Opps. I’m sorry. It’s just that stuff stinks.” 

“That it does.” 

“She put it on your chest?” 

Riggs pulls his pajama top aside revealing a cloth that’s wrapped around his neck. “She sure did.” 

RJ rears back, shaking his head. “Ugh, she swears by that stuff.” 

“And maybe she should – I mean, truth be told, I feel a lot better.”

Shaking his head, not at all convinced, “So you gonna stay with us for a while?” 

“If you can stand me.” 

“Hell yeah we can stand you.”

“Watch your language.” 

“Okay okay. I mean sure. So can I ask you something?” 

“Ask… away.” 

Riggs’ eyes are drooping ; no way he’s lasting more than a few more minutes. 

“So do you really think going into the military is a bad idea?” 

“It’s not a bad idea buddy. It’s a noble idea. But it has to be what you want to do more than anything else in the world. It can’t be something you’re doing just for the effect.” 

“I’m not sure I get what you’re saying.” 

“I’m sorry…buddy,” Riggs sighs. “Can we do this another time? I'm beat.” 

It’s the truth. His eyes are half lidded; his head is pressed back against the pillows. 

“Sure," RJ says, “I’ll catch you later.” 

“You…do that.” 

____~_____


End file.
